Seth Green Voices
In order to avoid cluttering up his page, Seth Green's extensive list of voice appearances on Robot Chicken will be maintained here. ---- Episodes Acted In: *Tacos Rule (George Bush) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa Claus) *Rachael Leigh Cook PSA (Police Officer) *''X-Span Request Live'' (W.R. Davidson, Girl #2) *''Bloopers!'' (Pikachu, Squirtle, Keanu Reeves, Corky, Bo Duke, Capt. James T. Kirk) *Hey, Kool-Aid! (Kool-Aid Man) *''You Got Robo-Served'' (Commander Keith) *''Secrets of the Animal Kingdom'' (Narrator, Lion) *Walt Disney Attacks! (Announcer) *Ironic Heart Attack (First Man, Second Man) *Heart Attacks Abound (Final Victim) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa Claus) *''The Best Cowboy'' (Mrs. McNally's 3rd Graders) *''3 Fast 3 Furious'' (Michael Knight, Batman, Robin) *Wealthy & Sucessful (Wealthy Guy) *''Meteorgeddon'' (Reporter #2, George Bush, Nerd, Steven Tyler) *''Winter Pet Games'' (Commentator, Flopsy's Owner) *''Behind the Music: Electric Mayhem'' (Narrator, Janice, Kermit actor, Ed McMahon) *I Want My Sundae! (Fat Man) *''Tooth and Consequences'' (Dad, Child) *Immature Pilots (Pilot) *Supervillians in Traffic (COBRA Commander) *Bloopers! Two (Fred Rogers) *''Welcome to the Spoilers'' (Host, Camper #2, M. Night Shyamalan) *Corndog Audience (Man) *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans (Beavis, Robin) *Sore Loser (Grandpa) *Italian Stereotypes (Pizza Man) *''Pimp My Sister'' (Pimp, Alex, Gay Ho, Crack Ho) *''The Surreal Life'' (Corey Feldman) *Easter Bunny Rampage (Easter Bunny) *Sci-Fi Convention War (RPG Attendee, Wheelchair Attendee, Robin Attendee) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Batman, Robin, Falcon, Hulk) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa Claus, Easter Bunny) *Presidential Cow Tipping (Bill Clinton) *''Zombie Idol'' (Frankenberry) *Girls Room Invader (Invader) *''The Twist'' (M. Night Shyamalan) *''Enter the Fat One (Part 2)'' (Britney Spears) *''Hollywood Spotlight'' (Hulk, Morty Finklestein, Ang Lee) *''Chappaqua Follies'' (Bill Clinton) *Wheelchair Ride (Old Man) *''Sabrina the Teenage Bitch (Part 2)'' (Salem) *Domestic Bird Squabble (Bird) *''Eternia News Network'' (Teela) *''Where's Michael?'' (White Michael, Bystander #1, Alien #2) *Watching You (Son) *Shatner's Toupee (Thug #2) *Love You TiVo (Announcer) *It's Not a Tumor (Doctor) *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (Anne's Dad, Nazis) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Michael Moore, Destro, COBRA Commander) *''Educational Wrestling Federation'' (Buck McCoy) *Oprah Fufills Dreams (Native American) *Flip It Anyway? (Warden, Convict) *Woo-Hoo! (Woo-Hoo Girl) *More Butter! (Man) *The Pat O'Brien Treatment (Doctor) *Big Balls (Man) *''Murder in Smurf Town X'' (Gargamel) *Sailor Moon Confronted (Bone-Chilling Villain) *A Date With Scarlett (Nerd) *Queen Beryl is Mad (Bone-Chilling Villain) *''Welcome to the Terrordrome'' (Destro) *''Grandma Fu'' (Grandma) *''Unsolved Case Files: I, Rosie'' (Rosie, Mr. Cogswell) *Rappers in Heaven (Biggie Smalls, Tupac Shakur) *Betsy Creates the Flag (George Washington) *Jared Breaks His Diet (Jared Fogle) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Jaws: Special Edition'' (Chief Brody, the Shark) *''The A-Team'' (H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Crook, Father) *Oblivious Grandpa (Father) *Keanu Sausage (Keanu Reeves) *Happy Ending (Mr. Joe) *A Scooby Friday (Old Man Phillips) *''First Date'' (Host) *Carousel of Tommorow (Mr. Wembley) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Professor, Goyfinger) *''It's a Wimpy-Filled Life'' (Poopdeck Pappy, Bluto) *Stix are Intended for Children (Toucan Sam, Captain Crunch) *Hell Freezes Over (Satan, Nerd) *Godzilla Remade Again (Roland Emmerich, Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, Sony CEO) *Huggytime Bears (Doug Goldstein/Funshine Bear, Boy Scouts) *''Big Horror Movie Brother'' (Freddy Krueger, Mike Myers) *Free Pizza (NASN Astronaut #2, NASN Scientist #2) *''Napoleon Bonamite'' (Judge) *A Love that Can Never Be (Amorous Puppy) *Everything Floats Down Here! (Pennywise) *Ass-Pirates of the Caribbean (Gay Pirate #1, Gay Pirate #2) *''King of the Beach'' (Beach Bully) *Wet My Whistle (Man) *NRA Kids Club (Son) *Air Force One Theft (George Bush, Bill Clinton) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' (Himself) *Santa Gets Hurt (Santa Claus) *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Santa Claus, Little Drummer Boy, Rudolph) *Bring Out Your Dead (Santa Claus) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Narrator) *''Kill Bunny'' (Santa Claus, Easter Bunny) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Himself, Alien) *Arcade Pervert (Pervert) *Terrorism (Child, George Bush) *Two Scoops! (Sunny) *Skater McGee (Mayor) *Space Invaders (Paul) *Unicorn Mayonnaise (College Student) *Randy Savage vs. Kool-Aid Man (Randy Savage, Kool-Aid Man) *''Mr. & Mrs. Brady'' (Announcer, Greg Brady, Peter Brady) *''Dicks With Time Machines'' (Guy) *Make the Carpet Match the Drapes (Customer) *''Dicks With Time Machines (Part 2)'' (Paul Revere) *''Heroes With Time Machines (Part 4)'' (Guy) *Corey & Corey Save the World (Mel E. Kazurowski, Jenna Bush, Screech, George Bush) *Cereal Killer (FedEx Delivery Guy) *''Phyllis Diller Spray-n-Play'' (Announcer) *Wowsers (Inspector Gadget) *''A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas'' (Santa Claus, Little Drummer Boy, Rudolph) *Corporate See-Saw (Businessman) *Vampire Chase (Man) *Satan Thanks (Tommy Schmidt) *This Show Is So Clever (Kid) *Mr. Six Pays a Visit (Victim) *''Idle Nuts'' (Himself) *''Attack of the Giant Midget'' (Narrator) *Djinni Mermaid (Man, M. Night Shyamalan) *The Neverending Party (Bastian) *''Omaha's Number 1 News Team'' (Underdog, George Bush) *Board Game Movies (Hungry Hungry Hippo, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson) *Vader's Collect Call (Sim Aloo, Phone Operator) *Ent Pleasurer (Ranger, Tree) *Snoopy's Back Problem (Doctor) *''Captain Planet'' (Ted Turner, Captain Planet, Executive) *Pull My Finger (Cop, Father, Kid) *Numb-Chucking (Teen) *''Apocalypse Pony'' (Father) *Pikachu Secret (Ash, Gary) *''Senior Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello) *Dunst Rejection (Nerd) *''Fan-Dingo'' (Paper Bag) *''8 Carrot'' (Dr. Dre) *Incompetent Airport Security (Security Guard) *''Office Fighter'' (Jim) *Jedi Bush (George Bush, Bill Clinton, Jenna Bush) *Vern Needs a Hand (Verne Troyer) *''Bloopers! Three'' (Nicolas Cage, Contestant) *Care Bear Genocide (Don Cheadle, Cloudkeeper) *Do You Get It? (Dr. Who) *''Heimlich Begins'' (Ducard) *Poor, Poor Ricky (Child) *Harry Potter vs. Pubertis (Dumbledore, Snape) *Robot Chicken Sells Out (Customer, Nerd, Himself) *The Fantanas (Ariel Sharon) *E.T. Returns Home (E.T./Kleborp, Elliot) *The Secret Life of Jack-O'Lanterns (Bully) *Pegasus Abuse (Honeyflake) *Would You Like Fries With That? (Worker) *Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby) *''Bod By Zod'' (General Zod) *''Cork'' (Cork) *No Brakes (Biker) *Wishes Come True (Timmy) *Redshirt Revenge (Redshirt) *''Horton Hears a Jew!'' (Horton) *Forgetful Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Used Car Surprise (Customer #1, Customer #2) *Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering (Murky, Lurky) *Into the Blue Skewering (Himself) *Safety Blanket (Monster) *Young Indy (Indy Jones) *''Hogan's Heroes'' (Randy Savage, Sergeant Slaughter, Iron Sheik, Adolf Hitler, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Sergeant Hans Schultz, Mean Gene Okerlund) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Nathan Lane, Podo) *Just Role Playing (Husband) *Wedding Heart Attack (Groom) *Just Role Playing (Part 2) (Husband) *Archie's Final Destination (Archie, Jughead, Moose, Ms. Grundy) *Smoke Sex (Wife) *The CEO of Burger King (Burger King CEO) *''Lil' Hitler'' (Lil' Hitler) *''The Book of Your Life'' (God, Satan) *''Lil' Hitler (Part 2)'' (Lil' Hitler) *Cat Court (Nermal, Judge, Timer) *Five Stages of Grief (Giraffe) *''Lil' Hitler (Part 3)'' (Lil' Hitler) *X-Academy (Carey Mahoney, Professor Charles Xavier) *Bumper Car Malfunction (Kid) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Argonaut) *Deep Throat Mistaken Identity (Rimjob) *''My Stalker'' (Announcer) *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' (Survivor #1) *Who Wants Ice Cream? (Ice Cream Man) *Micronaut Mountain Climbing (Micronaut, Acroyer) *NORAD Shoots Down Santa (Santa Claus) *A Go Job For Snow Job (Snow Job) *The Wizard of Vomit (Tin Man) *''Montezuma's Revenge'' (Montezuma) *Calvin's Therapy Adventures (Calvin's Dad, Therapist) *''Montezuma's Revenge (Part 2)'' (Montezuma) *Cameron's Last Day (Ben Stiller) *Frankenstein's Fiancee (Frankenstein, Father-in-Law) *''Montezuma's Revenge (Part 3)'' (Montezuma, Woo-Hoo Girl) *''Grand Theft City'' (Mario, Cop) *Chili Day (Pterri, Chairry, Pee-wee) *''Books Are Fun'' (Nerd) *Chipmunks Origin (David Seville) *''At the Movies'' (M. Night Shyamalan) *''Robot Chicken Taken Over!'' (Daniel) *''Ninja Stars'' (Ang Lee, Jet Li, Christopher Lee) *Big Bird Flu (Big Bird, Quarantiner, Count, Announcer) *Ho Ho Ho (Santa Claus) *Robot Chicken Telethon (Himself) *Here For the Monkey (Zookeeper) *''The Emperor's Phone Call'' (Sim Aloo, Phone Operator) *''Admiral Ackbar Cereal'' (Announcer) *''Ponda Baba's Bad Day'' (Ponda Baba) *''Jedi Butter Fingers'' (Qui-Gon Jinn) *''George Lucas at the Convention'' (Nerd) *''Space Slug Chinese Delivery'' (Space Slug #2) *''Jedi Master George W.'' (George Bush, Bill Clinton, Jenna Bush) *''Tautaun Camp Out'' (Homeless Guy) *''Slight Weapons Malfunction'' (Imperial Officer) *''Max Reebo Greatest Hits'' (Max Reebo, Announcer) *''Empire on Ice'' (Announcer) *''Seth's Revenge'' (Zombie of Himself, Nerd Zombie, Writer) *''Fantasy Island'' (Mr. Roark, Tattoo) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (Narrator, Flash Gordon, Man #1, Man #2) *''The Shouter'' (Man, Old Lady, Grandma) *''The Sad Fate of Soundwave'' (Scientist #2, Shockwave) *''Gyro-Robo News Hour'' (Daniel a.k.a. Gyro-Robo) *''Fraternity Shake'' (Fraternity Member #1) *''Naming the Animals'' (Narrator, Steve) *''The Game of Life'' (Announcer, Blue Game Piece) *''Illegal Alien Problems'' (Speedy Gonzales, Zorro, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Superman) *''Where Did He Touch You?'' (Alien) *''Tiny's Big Problem'' (Mark, Keyop, Tiny Harper, Robot) *''Masturbation MythBusters'' (Adam Savage) *''Are You Timmy?'' (Toilet Monster) *''Popeye Intervention'' (Poopdeck Pappy) *''King of the Monsters'' (Great Mazinger) *''New Ghost Rider'' (Ghost Rider) *''Council of Evil Tables'' (Cop) *''Feel Lucky, Punk?'' (Dirty Harry, Cop, Pedestrian, Leprechaun) *''Your Mom Says'' (See'n'Say) *''Elf Tree Rampage'' (Ernie) *''The Worst Halloween'' (Randy) *''Gavel Whacking'' (Judge) *''The Last Unicorn'' (Male Unicorn) *''Turbo Teen'' (Brett Matthews, Alex, Teen, Vandal) *''Chocolate Easter Eggs'' (Easter Bunny, Kid) *''Dick Tracy's a Dick'' (Pruneface, Horsemouth, DeepThroat) *''Follow the Light, Rainbow'' (Twink) *''Put a M.A.S.K. On It'' (Scott Trakker, Bruce Sato, Miles Mayhem) *''Mutant Enemy Insanity'' (Executive) *''George W. Gremlin'' (George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Chinese Man, Gremlins, Jenna Bush) *''I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up to Stop You'' (Old Woman) *''Toss to the Death'' (Man) *''The Origin of Smokey'' (Smokey the Bear, Teen) *''Superheroes Tonight'' (Aquaman, Doctor Octopus, Hourman, May Parker, Red Skull)